Jack's revenge
by Neoru
Summary: Ten years alone, Elizabeth accepted it, but after one year, she feels very lonely, in spite of her love for Will. Moreover, Jack Sparrow decided it was time to settle his affairs with her...
1. End what you started

**Jack's revenge**

Disclaimer: everything belongs to Disney, Mickey Mouse, Gore Verbinski, etc.

Rating M for some mature scenes, but there is nothing really obscene. Spoilers of the 3rd movie.

**NB:** This fanfiction was first written in French, it is a translation; **English is NOT my mother tongue**, and this is the first time I write in English. I've already translated stories from English to French (my mother tongue), but never from French to English. _So, please forgive my mistakes and my poor style._ Moreoever, I wrote this story 8 years ago, so in this translation I changed it a little bit from the original version, in order to try to improve it a bit...

This story is made of four chapters, here is the first. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one: End what you started

* * *

"So, you're saying me that you married William Turner on a shit, during a fight, by Captain Barbossa, and now Mr Turner is the new captain of the Flying Dutchman which means you have to wait for him ten years?"

"That's right Anabel" answered Elizabeth to her servant.

"You're courageous, you know."

"Why?"

"You will have to live ten years without your husband, this is an exploit."

"I'm prepared to it. And I don't have choice..."

"I mean, it's hard to not cheat on your remote husband for ten years."

"Excuse me?"

"No offense! You are a virtuous lady. That's why it's impressive!"

"Anabel, I love William. I have no reason to cheat on him."

"We will see in a few years, Mrs Turner. I trust you."

_A year later._

This morning, Elizabeth Turner was walking in the streets of Port Royal and enjoying how the city was so quiet now. But she was feeling very lonely. She was missing William more and more every day of her life. She spent so much time looking at the sea, waiting for him. But she knew: ten years. No more, no less.

Moreover, all her old friends was absent, almost all the time. No more adventure. Maybe because she was not really looking for adventure... So, she waited, and spent her time with boring ladies of the city.

This morning, like all the others, she went to the port. Again, she was looking at the ships, smiling with nostalgy, and dreaming of better days. How she would have loved go to a new adventure! Maybe she could meet the Flying Dutchman. No, impossible, she couldn't.

In the hard moments, her only consolation was to look at William's heart in the chest where it was. But he was not here.

While thinking about William, she noticed an unexpected ship entering the port. She was very surprised when she realized it was Captain Jack Sparrow's ship. She didn't want him to see her here, so she hid behind the first thing she found. Jack didn't see her, and started to walk in the port. He stopped, and started to talk to one of his men. Elizabeth was close enough to hear the discussion.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Go pay the gentleman, there. He is waiting for his money. And if he asks who I am... tell him... tell him I am anyone but not the Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I tell him "he is anyone but not the Captain Jack Sparrow"?"

"No! Are you so stupid that you can't think by yourself? You do not tell my real name, I don't want your mouth to pronounce "Jack Sparrow". OK? Invent a name, that's it."

"Very well, Captain. It will be done."

"You, Jack said to another man. I want to be alone."

"You want to be alone?"

"Yes. I'm here for business. Personal business. So, as I already explained you, I want to be alone. It should take only one day or two. If I'm not back tonight, don't worry. I'll be back. But don't leave the port without me. Barbossa did it once, it's enough, thanks."

"Personal business?" Elizabeth thought.

She looked at Jack walking away from the port. When she was sure he could not see her, she left her hiding place, and ran to her home. She entered quickly and flapped the door behind her. When she entered the first room, Jack was here. She let out a surprise cry.

"You were out, my dear. Forgive me, I permitted myself to come in. Is it a problem?"

"No, no... Good morning Jack... so much time since we saw each other!"

"Yes, I know, I was quite busy, between Barbossa who stole my ship and my crew, and another quest, I never stop sailing!"

"I see, I see, Elizabeth said."

"Do I disturb you?"

"No, no… not at all!" Elizabeth said.

Her heart was beating quickly in her chest, because of the fear she had. She hoped he didn't see her at the port.

"May I know why you are in Port Royal after so much time without news from you?"

"I have some business to do."

"You are here for business? A new quest? Some money someone owes you?"

"No, no. I have only to settle an affair with someone. I'd like to do it fast, I have other fish to fry."

"Settle an affair with who?" Elizabeth asked.

"Do not confuse speed with haste" Jack answered.

"OK, I don't really understand what you mean, but let's have a seat."

"Right, Elizabeth. How is our dear Will going?" Jack asked while seating.

"I should ask YOU, Elizabeth answered with an annoyed voice. You are the one who has a ship and travel the seas."

"Well, I didn't meet the Flying Dutchman recently. I guess Will is having fun with guiding souls; very funny job, I have to admit. That's for the best, tentacles are not really the latest fashion."

"And you, what happened to you, Jack?"

Jack took a deep breath and answered:

"You know, I don't have time to tell you everything. It would take hours. I have only been busy. Some troubles with Barbossa, the usual stuff. What a stupidity it was to revive him, really."

Elizabeth smiled discreetly.

"He is only still the same! But he helped us a lot, too."

"Yeah... not wrong..."

"So, let's talk about your business."

"Why do you thing it's your concern, Elizabeth?"

"You just arrived in Port Royal, and you're in my house! Elizabeth answered. I guess I have something to do with it."

"You don't think I could just like to visit an old friend?"

"No, no... it's not what I mean... It's only that..."

"OK, Elizabeth, I'm just kidding. You're right, I'm here to settle _our_ affairs."

"With me?"

Elizabeth took a short moment to think: what could it be? She didn't have any issue with Jack, she didn't owe him anything. Except...

"I'm not very resentful in general, but I did not appreciate the kiss and the cuffs. Wait, told without the context, it is very dubious!"

Elizabeth blushed. Fortunately, no one heard what Jack just said.

"Seriously, it was a pleasure at the beginning, but your low blow was not. You know, I really had fun in Davy Jones' place. It's unbelievable how we can have fun with white crabs! You cannot imagine!"

"I believed it was a friendly visit. Jack, it's an old story. You won't tell me you came back to Port Royal just to have your little revenge? Whereas everything ended up well finally?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I came back only for this! I've been through the seas just to have to pleasure to see you begging me to forgive you."

Elizabeth started to laugh.

"You're so funny, Jack, as usual."

"I'm not kidding now, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth stopped to laugh.

"What, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am Elizabeth. But, why do you worry? You must be so lonely here. It's going to be a funny time! Funnier that looking after your husband's heart in a chest."

"Jack, I love Will. This is a serious task to keep his heart here. And I'm not bored!"

"This is so cute! But Elizabeth, don't lie to me, I've spent enough time with you to know you are missing the ocean. And you are also missing human contact!"

"Listen, Jack. If you are here just to make fun of me, or to torment me with an old affair, please leave the city and forget me!"

"Elizabeth, you didn't understand. I'm here to finish what you started."

"What I started?"

"When did we stop? I remember now!"

Jack suddenly stood up, and adjusted his clothes.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Come on, Elizabeth, don't be afraid! Let's talk in a quieter place."

She grumbled and stood up. "I should throw him out, now!" But she didn't. She had to admit she was a bit curious to find out how it was going to end. And Jack was always exaggerate everything, he probably just wanted her to apologize.

"Follow me" Elizabeth said.

Two minutes later, they were in a private room of the house.

"This is intimate!" Jack said with a laugh.

"Jack!"

"Yes, sorry. I was saying: I'm here to end what you started."

"Jack... You are not making me feel comfortable. I should have make you leave my house. If you want me to apologize, OK: I am sorry. No, leave this house."

"It's not enough, my dear. You're going to pay for what you did, Elizabeth! It's only justice!" He said, approaching Elizabeth. "So, let's continue!"

Indeed Elizabeth was right when she said he should have left. Jack just started to kiss her by surprise. She repealed him and started to insult him and to call her servants.

"Elizabeth! Stop! You were so different on the Black Pearl. Oh, I forgot: it was only to attach me to the ship and to abandon me. How dumb am I!"

"Jack, you are a monster. You know Will is not here, you know I am not living my best days, and you come here just to have your revenge and what? Kiss me? Saying I'm sorry is not enough for you?"

"And you, Elizabeth? You think you were an angel when you deluded me?"

"It is an old story, Jack. Moreover, I believed we were friends again. I believed you understood why I did it. I believed you forgot it! Why do you want to revenge NOW?"

"Why not? Resentful, a bit. I admit I tried to forget. As I said, I have other fish to fry. But, deeply..."

"Jack, come on! Don't be a kid!" Elizabeth said. "I think you are smarter than that."

"What? You are afraid Will suddently arrive here, with very nice tentacles -I'm sure he would be handsome with one or two-, and surprise us? Don't worry, he won't, we have nine years, plenty of time!"

"JACK. I'm starting to hate you, now."

"Like me, Elizabeth. Like me."

"I'm going to call the guards!"

"You won't dare. Now, let's move on the serious stuff."

* * *

_To be continued... just let me know if you want me to translate the next chapters, or not ;)  
_


	2. She'd like to convince herself

Thank you for your reviews and favs. Here is the chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter two: She'd like to convince herself

* * *

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed while he was approaching her again.

But she didn't have time to protest more, because the pirate was already kissing her again, his hands on his hips. She wanted to pull herself out, but her movements were too weak to express a real resistance. She was definitely angry against him, but on the other hand, he was right: so much time since she...

"Well, well, well, Elizabeth. It looks like your resistance is not as strong as you wanted, am I right?" Jack asked.

"Just shut up."

"Oh, your dear Will is away, you are bored..."

When Jack said Will's name, Elizabeth felt a big remorse for what she has just done. She was kissed by Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow, seriously. She resisted, but... not really actually. Her mind wanted to resist, but not her body.

"Do you enjoy my little revenge?"

"Go." Elizabeth said, embarrassed. "Please, go."

"Not so fast! Do you think I forgave you? Do you believe my revenge was only to kiss you? No, no, no... I could be so much more cruel, I could attach you somewhere, and leave you alone. You would have to wait for one of your servant to free you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Or, there is another way."

"Jack, I am sorry, I..."

"Too late for regrets."

"And you! Isn't it a bit too late for a revenge?" Elizabeth shouted.

"As everyone knows, revenge is a dish best served cold." Jack answered with a big smile.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do. She realized that she really was missing affection, and to be entirely honest Jack was quite attractive. Finally, it was not love, she was still in love with Will, so, she could...

"NO. No Jack, I am now a Turner, I won't play your little game."

"But who is talking about a game? I'm just here to re-establish justice."

"But Jack, a so old story..."

"You made me KILLED, Elizabeth."

"I came to save you!" Elizabeth protested.

"Oh yes, but only by interest, Elizabeth, by interest. No because you felt remorse, just by interest."

Tears started to fall from Elizabeth's eyes. She didn't know if it was because of anger or sadness. Jack arrived only 15 minutes ago, and he already disturbed her like never. She needed him to forgive her now.

"Please forgive me Jack, I didn't have a choice. I had to do it."

"Really? I'm not sure..."

"Forgive me!" Elizabeth asked while kneeling in front of him. "Are you happy, now? To see me like this?"

"Oh, you are already begging me?"

"Forgive me, I beg you, and then, go!" she said with a firm voice.

Jack laughed.

"Well, we are moving forward! You are begging me for my pardon, it could mean... finally..."

"Yes, I'm sorry, really sorry, I shouldn't have abandoned you, I could have done a better choice, alright? Now, go!"

"Why do you want me to leave you now? Even if I forgive you, does it mean I have to go?"

She could not admit she enjoyed his kiss, and she didn't want to cheat on Will. So, yes, it meant he had to leave right now.

"Would you be... afraid of doing bad things who could hurt Will?"

"Jack!"

"What? I'm just saying... Anyway, I'm not satisfied."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm not revenged _enough._"he answered while touching his sword.

"You won't..."

"Kill you? Elizabeth! It would be a waste to kill you! And I could have big troubles to explain why I have blood on my sword and my clothes near your dead body, I'm not really fond of being attacked by angry guards, or hanged after a fake 'equal' trial."

He approached her again, and without a word, he kissed her for the third time. While kissing her, he was moving in the room, and was making her move backwards, exactly like she did in the Black Pearl. She was not trying to resist. She didn't know if she really deserved to be "punished" like this, or if Jack was just taking advantage of her weakness.

When she touched the bed, she fall on it, and realized what just happened.

"Jack! I don't allow you to..."

"You are sooo convincing, Elizabeth." he said while removing his sword and other useless gadgets in this situation.

"I... I..."

"Be honest Elizabeth, you want it actually."

"No!" she exclaimed.

"You would like to convince yourself..." he said, approaching her closer.

"Jack, enough!"

"You deserve it! You started, I finish."

What Jack didn't precise to Elizabeth, it's that he included her agreement in his revenge. First, he didn't want to be considered as a rapist. Second, his revenge would be really better if Elizabeth agreed, because she would have so much remorse that she could not think or look at Will without remembering she cheated him. It would be so fun! He knew how to make her agree. It would not be very hard, regarding Elizabeth's situation.

He smiled, as if he was already victorious.

"Jack, please."

"Elizabeth, I already told you, I don't want to forgive you so easily. But I know _you_ want this, he said while touching her thigh."

She rejected him and moved away in the bed, furious.

"Don't be a kid, Elizabeth, you won't tell me that you didn't do anything else than kissing this dear Will."

"I... Will is Will! And it's not because I sleep with a man – and to be more precise, my HUSBAND – that I sleep with every pirate I meet, you idiot! Moreover, you, it's another story. I would not have worked, anyway."

"I'm not saying it could have worked, but it's not going to stop us of doing that..." he answered, approaching Elizabeth's corset.

"Jack, I'm a married woman. And I'm sure to be in the good... mood to let you do this."

"Oh, you want some rum to be less serious?"

"Rum? Are you kidding me? You want to get me drunk before you..."

"No, actually, no, you don't deserve it. And I want you to be entirely conscious and in agreement when I... take care of you."

He caught his hat and put it on the bed, in a theatrical movement like he loved to do. Elizabeth didn't know what to do: she was hesitating between killing Jack right now, or jump on him immediately to satisfy her lack of affection and contact. "No, I can't. He's awful, and I can't... I believed he was so respectable... well, it's a bit my fault if he is doing it... no! I didn't have choice! And it's not a reason to revenge like this!". She was speaking with herself in her thoughts, it was terrible. She could it her head against the wall to stop it.

Lost in her contradictory thoughts, she didn't realize Jack's shirt was on the floor, and that he was opening her corset.

"Look, in my so bad revenge, I'm doing an act of goodness: don't you think this corset is so hard to wear? Look, you are breathing now!"

"Idiot" she whispered.

"Does it mean you renounced to begging me?"

She shrugged.

"Yes" he said. "You don't dislike my revenge, am I right?"

"Shut up."

"Don't be so rude when you speak, Elizabeth. It's not nice in a lady's mouth."

Jack lied down on Elizabeth's body, and continued to kiss her. Elizabeth felt betrayed by this man she thought was her friend, but felt also very good at this moment. She always loved Will, but she also always admitted (by pure objectivity, she believed) Jack was an attractive man. Objectively, of course...

While Jack's hands were finishing to undress Elizabeth, a servant knocked the door. Elizabeth grumbled of frustration when Jack got up quickly. He was looking at the door with apprehension.

"Yes?" Elizabeth said.

"Someone is asking to see you, my lady."

"It look like a plot" Elizabeth mumbled. "Who is this."

"He didn't want to say his name."

"So… it's a pity that I'm not available!"

"Yes... I will tell him you're not available now" the servant said, leaving.

"You don't want to be disturbed?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Oh, shut up and continue where you stopped, unless you want me to want to see this visitor."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. It's better when he does it

Hey, I know it's been a long time since I published the chapter 2, but I was very busy… so I hope you will enjoy this third chapter! This is the second to last chapter.

* * *

Chapter three: It's better when he does it

* * *

"I'm sorry Sir, but Mrs Turner is absent."

"Absent?" William Turner senior said. "It's not what people told me at the port. People told me she was home now."

"I tell you she is absent."

_"She doesn't want to see her father-in-law or what?"_ Will's father thought.

"Well, well, I will come back later."

He pretended to start leaving. When the door was closed, he approached it and listened carefully. When he couldn't hear the servant's steps anymore, he entered discreetly. The entrance was empty. He moved cautiously and climbed the stairs.

Suddenly, he heard a sound: someone was coming. Quick! He needed to hide. He found an old massive chair big enough to hide him. Two servants were walking to his position.

"Ah, you should have seen Elizabeth yesterday morning."

"Hey, stop talking about her this way!"

"So, what? Nobody can hear us, we won't be fired, believe me."

"OK… tell me!"

"I was behind the door of her room. I wanted to tell her breakfast was ready, so I knocked, but she didn't answer. I knocked again, nothing. She was supposed to be awake at this time, so, I enter, and then… guess."

"You saw her naked!"

"… NO, you idiot!"

Turner didn't have time to hear more, the servants were already too far to be heard. He waited a few seconds, to be sure they couldn't hear or see him, and walked to the first door he found. Actually, he had no idea where Elizabeth could be. He was about to open the door, when a voice said:

"May I help you Sir?"

Surprised and feared, he turned over and realized he was in front of Anabel, Elizabeth's chambermaid.

"Good morning, I am lost… I wanted to go to… the bathroom! And now I can't find my daughter-in-law room!"

"Are you William Turner's father?"

"Himself!"

"Oh… Mrs. Turner is not in her room, she is in a guest room, and I think she already has a visitor…"

"Of course, it's me!" He lied.

"Really?"

"Please, tell me where I can find her. I'm lost here, this is so big! So many rooms!"

"Well, at the end of the corridor, on the right."

He quickly moved to the room. He knocked the door.

"Elizabeth? Are you here?"

"Who is it?" she answered after a few seconds of silence.

"William Turner."

She shouted.

"OH MY GOD it's WILL!" she whispered to the man who was on her.

"Impossible, my dear" the pirate answered.

"I said I wanted to not be disturbed by anyone, no visitors! How did he enter the house?"

"Hmm… by the door?" Jack said, kissing Elizabeth's neck.

She looked at him with a very annoyed look, and repulsed him gently.

"Quick, we have to get dressed Jack, it's awful, awful, awful…"

Jack was feeling hilarious. On the first hand, he was afraid of being compelled to fight Will again – and he was not in the mood for a fight –, but on the other hand, his revenge could be wonderful, perfect: Elizabeth, forced to explain herself in front of her husband! For sure, she would say he forced her, he tried to rape her, he was a monster, but he was sure he could prove she was not so forced that she would say.

"Come in!" he said while Elizabeth was still putting her clothes back on.

Elizabeth shouted again and looked angry at Jack. Turner senior entered and looked at Elizabeth. When she saw he was not her husband but her father-in-law, she was so confused and relieved she was dizzy. Turner looked at Jack, worried, and noticed he was putting his clothes back on, calmly.

"Elizabeth! What's happening? It's only me, Will's father!"

"You have to excuse her, she believed it was your son, after one year only, so she didn't understand." Jack explained.

"If I had known I would have such a surprise effect!"

"Oh, you know Bill, those days, all men have a certain effect on Elizabeth!"

"Excuse-me Jack? And, why do you button your shirt?"

"Because it was opened, obviously!" Jack said. "It's so warm here in Port Royal" he added.

Elizabeth regained consciousness.

"Good morning mister Turner..." she said. "I'm very sorry, I was so surprised!"

Turner senior looked suspiciously at the two of them, not sure of what was happening.

"As my son cannot come himself, he asked me to come and ask after you." he said.

"How charming it is" Jack said, while he was sitting.

"Do I disturb you?" he asked.

"Oh, absolutely not!" Elizabeth answered. "Jack was only visiting me quickly, as he always do when he comes to Port Royal."

"You know my son is missing you so much. He is always thinking about you, days and nights!"

"Me too..." Elizabeth said. "Ten years, this is so long. But we have to live, waiting for his return."

"That's exactly it!" Jack said. "Continue to live, and don't deprive yourself!"

Elizabeth was so angry at Jack, she looked like she wanted to murder him right now. Jack looked at her with a very big smile.

"But, time is so long..." she continued.

"I totally agree. I understand." Turner senior said.

They discussed more than one hour, about nothing and everything. When he was about to leave to join his son, he approached Elizabeth and talked to her, alone.

"Elizabeth, do you often see each other with Jack?"

"Oh, absolutely not. It's been months since I last saw him. Today, it's like everyone decided to visit me at the same time!"

"You looked so strange when I arrived, you were astonished. You confirm it's only because you believed I was Will and you weren't expecting him so early?"

"Of course! What do you think... ?"

"Oh... nothing... but seeing you alone with Jack in this guest room..."

"Mister Turner!" she shouted. "Are you saying I could be cheating your son? Never, you hear, NEVER. I love your son more than everything, and I'm not attracted by that pirate and his cheap charms."

"Very well Elizabeth. Forgive me. I just wanted to ensure I have only good news for my son..."

"You can leave with a quiet mind, Mister Turner."

He said goodbye to Elizabeth, and left the house. When he was gone, Jack started to laugh.

"What a surprise! Seriously!"

She started to laugh with him, whereas she was still stressed by the situation.

"What a fright!" she said.

They laughed during fifteen minutes, until Elizabeth calmed down, and said:

"You put me in a bad situation, I was really in trouble."

"Oh, really? Remember, it's the purpose of my visit!"

"Jack, he almost said I was cheating Will!"

"Well, that's not entirely false, is it?"

"Jack, what did I say..."

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to protest more, because he had already brought her to the guest room and to the bed, and was undressing her for the second time.

"This time, it's the good one!" he said, taking off her dress.

"Hey, I can do it alone!" she protested.

"But it's better when I do it, you should admit it!"

"I admit..."

"Finally, you are not as angry as you used to be two hours earlier. What happened? I am surprised."

"Pirate."

* * *

_Next chapter, the end! (and some interesting scenes...)_


End file.
